


Day 6: Corsets

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Thorki 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, corsets, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s wearing a corset and needs help removing it because it’s “uncomfortable.” Thor doesn’t actually help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Series isn't in chronological order, but they all take place in the same universe where Loki has managed to redeem himself and become an Avenger (sort of) in the process.

“Brother?”

“Yes?”

“What are you wearing?”

Loki is reclining on the chaise lounge in his living room while reading a book in a language Thor will never understand. He looks every bit the prince he is despite the dark green lace lingerie and black stockings he wears.

Loki looks at Thor, who stands in the doorway, and raises an eyebrow as he replies, “you have been on Midgard longer than I, and yet, you do not know what a ‘corset’ is?”

Thor gulps. “Forgive me. I know what a ‘corset’ is, brother. I meant, why are you wearing one?”

“Because I want to,” Loki says with a dignified shrug. He doesn’t return to his reading though. Instead, he locks eyes with Thor and challenges him. “Do you have a problem?”

Yes, Thor thinks, but he doesn’t say that. Rather he says, “No. I have no issue with your state of undress, but I have remembered that I promised Lady Natasha that I would spar with her, so I must be going.”

“Oh? That is a shame.”

Thor freezes mid-step. He doesn’t turn to look at Loki. He knows that tone.

“I am beginning to feel uncomfortable in this and wish to take it off, but it was such a hassle to put it on by myself. I was going to ask you to assist me.”

Thor knows that’s a lie. Loki probably used magic to put it on and he could most definitely take it off with magic.  

“It’s disappointing, really. Now I’ll have to do it on my own.”

The Trickster is trying to trick him.

“No one to help remove these garments or massage my skin when they’re gone.”

Thor is most definitely not going to fall for it this time.

“Oh, what’s a prince to do when faced with such a dilemma?”

Nope. Not falling for it.

“I suppose I can go to the Captain for assistance. I hear he likes to assist people in need.”

“You would not,” Thor growls, affronted by the mere suggestion of Loki going to get any sort of perverse help from someone not himself. He turns to glare at his brother, who smirks. Somewhere, in Thor’s mind, he realizes he’s fallen for Loki’s trick, but Thor doesn’t really care.

“I would.”

Thor grits his teeth. He really did promise Lady Natasha that he would spar with her (though their meeting isn’t until later in the evening). If he takes Loki now, he may become late and upset her.

Loki, being the type to add more fuel to the fire rather than put said fire out, rakes his gaze over Thor’s body in an appraising manner and licks his lips in approval.

Something in Thor snaps and Lady Natasha becomes a shadow in the back of his mind.

**Later**

“Ah...brother... untie the... untie the corset!” Loki says as he’s impaled on his brother’s cock. He’s in Thor’s lap, his back to Thor’s chest and his arms restrained behind him with one of the black stockings that had previously adorned his legs. The other lies in shreds on the floor. “I can’t...breathe.”

Thor hums into Loki’s neck, but makes no move to relieve his brother’s distress. “Think of it as punishment, brother.”

“Punishment?” Loki asks bewildered. “Whatever for?”

Thor chuckles at his brother’s reply. “Always so mischievous,” he says as he tugs at the strings holding the corset together so that the garment pulls tighter. Loki hisses in a breath. Thor continues to pull at the strings, but he never undos them.

After a while, Thor decides Loki has had enough time to adjust to being seated on his cock and moves his hands to grip Loki’s thighs. With strength that comes with little effort, Thor lifts Loki up his shaft and just before he is completely removed from Loki, he allows gravity to bring Loki’s body back down while snapping his hips up.

The resulting penetration has Loki crying out hoarsely in pleasure and Thor repeating the process.

Thor sets a slow and steady pace. It’s a recipe that he’s used many times before. Lift Loki, drop Loki, pause to hear Loki moan. Repeat until satisfied. Within minutes, your Loki should be alternating between limp and tense as his body is assaulted by the pleasure this method provides.

And indeed, Loki’s body tenses as Thor lifts him and his body relaxes as he’s reseated on Thor’s cock. His body shakes when Thor’s hips meet his and he sucks in a haggard breath only to release it seconds later in a loud moan that reverberates over the sounds of their slapping flesh.

Thor loves Loki like this. He loves the way his brother’s whole face flushes down to his neck and to his ears. He loves the way Loki’s arm muscles flex and relax in their makeshift bindings, as if he wants to break them, but won’t because doing so would ruin the fun of it. He loves the way Loki gasps for air in between moans and broken pleas for the constricting clothing to be removed.

Thor laughs to himself. He has no intention of removing the corset just yet. He likes the way it squeezes Loki’s body and creates curves where they hadn’t been before. Besides, Loki has always like a little pain with his pleasure.

He brings Loki down harsh and groans as his brother clenches around him. Loki throws his head back onto Thor’s shoulder and screams. Thor takes advantage of Loki’s exposed neck and sucks on the pale skin where neck and shoulder meet.

“Thor,” Loki whines.

He shakes his head and replies, “I shall not remove the corset just yet, brother.” He delivers another harsh thrust up into Loki’s shaking body. In response, Loki releases a wheezing, frustrated moan. Thor just smirks into his brother’s sweaty skin.

Thor can feel how close his brother is to his release. Through the straining gasps, Loki’s moans increase in pitch and frequency. Thor eyes his brother’s erection, flushed red and leaking, as he debates whether to touch it or not. Loki can surely come without the additional stimulation, but perhaps Loki’s suffered enough.

“Brother...please,” Loki begs. Thor can’t really tell if he’s begging for the corset to be removed or if he’s begging for his release. Thor’s willing to bet on the latter.

Thor wraps his right arm around Loki’s waist, restraining the lithe body to his broad chest while still allowing him to continue thrusting up into his brother’s pliant body. Thor then moves his left hand to wrap around Loki’s erection. Loki’s responding moan is a cross between excitement, relief and disappointment, but Thor chooses not to dwell on that last one. Rather, he strokes his brother in time with his thrust while he sucks on Loki’s neck.

It doesn’t take long for Loki’s body to tense like coil ready to spring. Thor rubs his thumb over the head of Loki’s cock at the same time he delivers a precise thrust along Loki’s prostate. Loki comes then, cock releasing over Thor’s hand and mouth wide open as soundless air escapes in place of a scream.

Thor continues to thrust through Loki’s orgasm, his brother’s body grips his erection in a vice as the aftershock of release travels up and down his spine. The tightness around his cock pushes Thor over the edge and he pushes his cock up into Loki as far as he can before he surrenders to his own release.

Loki’s body relaxes in his lap while he attempts to catch his breath.

“Now will you remove the corset?” Loki asks.

Thor hums as he considers the request, though he really has already made up his mind.

“No, I will not.”

Loki sputter indignantly for a moment. “Why not?”

“I’m not quite finished with you, brother,” Thor says. He pulls Loki off his cock and heaves his younger brother over his shoulder.

“Thor!” Loki protests as the thunder god carries him to the bedroom, kicking and wriggling all the way. “Put me down this instant!”

Thor ignores his brother knowing that Loki won’t be protesting much longer.

**Later (again)**

Loki lies, thoroughly spent, next to Thor, who is checking his phone. As expected, Lady Natasha has sent several neutral texts inquiring about his whereabouts. She doesn’t seem upset, but Thor knows better than to count on that assumption.

He types out a response saying that yes, he’s alright and that he’s sorry for missing their appointment, but something important came up. He promises to meet her in the morning at eight in the morning. Lady Natasha expects a detailed explanation or he will face serious consequences. Thor nods to himself in understanding. He’s seen Stark’s face after meeting with an angry Black Widow. He know’s better.

Thor looks at Loki, who has dozed off, and smiles.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I won't be writing these in order.
> 
> Also, I'm not very pleased with how I ended this one. I'll probably rewrite it later.


End file.
